


Reasons to Love Summer

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [41]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Het, Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed ways out the pros and cons summer brings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons to Love Summer

Bloodshed both hated and loved summer.  
  
He hated it for the obvious reasons. It was a bitch to deal with at work, especially when it was humid, which was frequent in August. And he would be dripping in sweat at work from working so hard and wearing all that gear to keep himself protected and padded. It didn't help that he was surrounded by other sweaty men all day either. And then he could come home and shower but still not feel clean from all the sweat, only to go to bed and have trouble sleeping do to the heat.  
  
But there were a few reasons he did like it too.  
  
For one thing, his workdays were shorter since contractors didn't want to risk anyone getting a heatstroke and get sued. The A/C was normally always on at home and when it wasn't, they did have plenty of fans to spare, so he wouldn't completely die. And his girlfriend didn't work during the summer, one of the many benefits of being a professor, so it meant that when he came home, she would greet him every day with a kiss. She would also be cooking during that time, giving him a chance to shower before enjoying a nice meal.  
  
Though, the one thing he really liked about summer was Thornstriker's choice in entire. When she went outside, she would normally wear very cute and short dresses. In the house, though, it was always shorts. Very short shorts and lightweight tank tops.   
  
He would have been lying if he said that he didn't get turned on a bit. But he couldn't help it! She had such pretty legs and a cute body... He loved seeing her like that whenever he came home. She always looked so cute and sexy and...  
  
"Bloodshed?"  
  
The larger man snapped out of his thoughts, glancing down at his girlfriend, who was lying up against him. He had his arm wrapped around her as they were lying on the couch, watching some program Thornstriker wanted to watch together. Shit, he must have gotten lost in his thoughts again... But he couldn't help it. She was wearing some light gray shorts and a pastel green tank top. Of course he had gotten a little distracted  
  
"Are you bored?" she asked, a little worried. "I know this isn't your genre of televisions shows-"  
  
He shook his head, leaning down and kissing her hair. "It's fine; I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Nothing really," he lied. Well, he would have told her the truth, but he didn't want her thinking he was some sort of pervert like his father, so he decided to just keep his mouth shut.   
  
"Oh." Thornstriker just stared at him for a few moments, but decided to leave the matter alone as she turned back to the television, moving her head to rest against his chest. She gave a soft smile when she heard his heartbeat, snuggling into him a bit more.  
  
He smirked and kissed her head again.  
  
Indeed, despite all the reasons he hated summer, there were still plenty of reasons for him to like it.


End file.
